A flexible glass has the quality of being a glass and a flexible substrate, and the demand for a thinner and thinner glass is increasing as a result of the development of light and thin electronic products such as planar substrates in e-Papers, and covers, touch-sensors, organic light-emitting elements, and electronic devices, etc. in photovoltaic modules.
As the thickness of a glass decreases, the glass becomes more flexible. Therefore, the flexible glass may be conveyed via roll-to-roll conveyance mechanism. However, during handling flexible glass, it still needs to be considered whether the flexible glass substrate has qualified mechanical properties and endurance to impact. In addition, it is necessary to prevent the flexible glass substrate from being damaged during the conveyance to ensure the yield rate of the flexible glass substrate; the reason is that even though the glass is already flexible to a certain degree given that the glass is hardly flawed and extremely thin, its material property of being brittle still remains. Accordingly, when designing a conveying equipment, it still needs to be considered whether the conveying equipment is capable of stopping a break from further crashing when the flexible glass being conveyed is partly broken.